1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game controller, and more particularly to a button structure used in the game controller.
2. The Related Art
A game controller is usually connected to a game console or computer, and is a device used with games or entertainment systems to provide input to a video game, typically to control an object or character in the game. The game controller generally includes a circuit board assembled in the game controller and a plurality of buttons for operating the game controller by means of being pressed to trigger the circuit board. Some of the buttons are assembled in a front face of the game controller and generally pressed rearward to trigger the circuit board. Along with the different requirements of electronic technology, some electronic components will connect with or disconnect from the circuit board in a rotation way. So a button structure capable of converting the actions in different directions (namely converting the action of pressing the button into the rotation of the electronic components) is required.